The Eternal Contract
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Second  chapter is up.They once made a contract of power. But today, they begin a road to a different one. One that is everlasting. Until death do they part.
1. Reverse Proposal

**My last fic for the Valentine's day prompt at the WitchxWarlock forum. Enjoy the read**

**Prompt: Jewelry.**

"C.C. what's this?'

"What's what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But my dear warlock, I don't know what you're talking about."

Lelouch sighed in frustration. "When I woke up this morning, I found this ring on my finger." He pointed to the silver jewelry. "And I have a hunch you had something to do with that."

C.C., who was eating her favorite food and holding her favorite giant plushy, finally notice the metal band. "My Lelouch, what a nice piece of jewelry. Where you got it from?"

"C.C." He warned.

She took a bite of her pizza. "Fine, I gave it to you." She admitted.

"And why?" Curious about her odd behavior.

The grey witch gave him a smirk. "Well, don't all people give rings to the people they want to marry?"

Lelouch's face was in total shock at finding out the meaning of the ring. His mouth was hanging so wide that a cat could enter it. His eyes ready to fall off their socket. And all the while her words repeated itself inside his head.

The still stun male immortal took a seat beside his partner. Eyes moving from her face to the ring.

The witch did nothing other then watch him while she continue eating her meal.

She stopped mid-bite when she heard him laugh. But not his insane maniacal one she was so use to. This one was more homely sounding. Good nature even.

Lelouch ceased his laughter to smile at his witch. "You found the ring, didn't you?'

C.C. pulled out a black velvet box from her front shirt pocket. She opened it to reveal a gold ring that had a emerald stone attached to it. "Your pants' pocket isn't a great place to hide things."

Lelouch grabbed the golden band out of its box. He then turned it around his fingers. "I was going to propose to you."

"Well, I'm been waiting for weeks for you to ask me." Her arms tightening its hold on the yellow blob.

"I was waiting for the right time." He defended himself. But the look in her eyes told him she didn't buy it. Or dint want to anyway.

"What were you going to do? Make me a romantic candlelight dinner? Or how about putting a trail of rose petal that lead to our bed filed with bouquets of roses?" She teased him.

"Well I could of done that. If you just gave me a chance." He countered.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he reach out to grabbed her hand. Their fingers lacing together as his violet eyes held a softness to them. "You do deserved something special like that."

Her heart tugged at his sentimental words. Now ashamed at the way she was treating him. She started to squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry if I ruined it."

The black haired youth shook his head. "No, I should of done it weeks ago. You're not the one to be very patient." He said with a smug smile.

"Watch it Lelouch, or I might not marry you."

The two smiled to one another as they fell in a comfortable silence.

"I guess I should make it official then." But when he was about to slip the ring into C.C's finger, she wrenched it away. The act surprising the warlock.

'That not how your suppose to do it. You know what I want. "She wiggled her finger to the floor.

Lelouch began to chuckled. "Ever demanding." As he got up from his chair and bend down on one knee. He took hold of her hands again, rubbing her knuckles in soft circles. He took a deep breath. "C.C., you are my witch and I, your warlock and I would like it to remain like that for the rest our lives." He kissed her hand gently, his eyes never leaving hers, "Will you marry me?" The ring finally on her.

Raising the hand to her eye level, the witch happily admire her new favorite possession. How the green stone would flicker when it was caught in the light. _'He defiantly has a good sense in jewelry.'_ She thought.

"Well?"

C.C bend down to kiss his lips tenderly. Her ring hand caressing his cheek. "I will, on two condition."

"So demanding." He joked.

She ignore the comment. "One, I want a ten feet tall pizza instead of a cake."

"Aright."

"And two, I wan you to say those words I been waiting to hear."

Understand what she meant, Lelouch cupped her cheek and peck her lips. They then wrapped around her thin waist and hugged her close to him. He look straight into her eyes and said those words she so wanted to hear. "I love you, Cecaniah."

Happy tear flow down her eyes. Her heart beating faster then normal from hearing him said that to her. "I love you too Lelouch. And yes, I will marry you." Her lips planting small kisses on his face until they went back to his lips.

The two lips move against each other. Their passion rising each second from their special moment they created. So much that their tongues began to join in.

Going with the momentum, Lelouch, with surprise strength, lifted C.C. off her seat and onto the table. His lips never once leaving hers.

Pressing her hand on his chest, the witch push him of her. Cheeks now flustered. "We can go to the bed room to finish our celebration."

He thought about that for a moment. "No." He said as he gently lay her further down on the wooden furniture. Her lime green hair spread out seductively. "I rather finish it here." As he started to unbutton her blouse.

She gave him a sexy smirk. "Aren't you adventurous today."

"Well its not everyday a warlock gets engage to a beautiful witch like you." The last of the buttons unclasp.

And even though she heard other call her that in the past, hearing it from him made it all the more special.

**Sorry it ends weird there. But I don't do lemons. I might make a small extra chapter though. Well how was it? Tell me in a review please. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	2. Spring Wedding

**So Lost gave up the **_**Spring Wedding **_**prompt and I took it. And then I thought it be a great way to do a second chapter of this story. Special thanks for Mimiv for the beta. Enjoy.**

"I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything, but isn't this place a little too cheesy for us?" asked a young woman with long lime green hair and golden eyes, looking up at the beautiful clear sky.

She was wearing a simple knee length strapless white dress with tiny frills at the bottom of her hemline. On top of her head, a white, thin veil covered her face. She was also carrying a bouquet of different flowers.

"Well, I thought this would be a perfect place for our wedding," countered a youthful man with black hair and violet eyes. His hand gesturing to the giant majestic cherry tree that they were under, shading them from the bright Spring sun.

He too was dressed in simple wear like his female companion. It consisted of a white long sleeve shirt with its first three buttons undone for comfort. He was also wearing an equally white pair of silk pants, and a rose was planted on his left breast.

Yes, the Witch and Warlock of Britannia – partners in crime, two of the three that helped destroy and rebuild the world – were standing over a beautiful grove that they reserved for themselves ready to get married. Maybe.

"I would have preferred that ten foot pizza you promised me. Which I don't see, mind you." Scanning the area but not finding the cheesy pie. It truly was a disappointment not having the greatest creation known to man eaten at her wedding.

"It wasn't part of our budget. And I think no sane person would even attempt the feat to make it." Actually happy that the artery clogging food wasn't part of their wedding. Plus, there was a good chance she would of stain her white outfit.

"Are we actually going to start our marriage with a broken promise?" C.C.'s hand on her heart and her face in mock hurt.

"How is our marriage ever going to recover from this?" she asked, continuing her playful ploy by shaking her head in sorrow.

Lelouch shook his own head in amusement, smiling down at his bride-to-be. "A little overdramatic in my mind. I'm just lucky you don't make a living by being an actress."

"Mr. Lawrence*, are we ready to begin the ceremony?" asked a gentle, old man. He was most likely the priest whose job was to marry the two. And it seemed the two immortals had forgotten he was standing before them.

"I'm ready if she is?" "Mr. Lawrence" outstretched his hand to the witch. A small doubt in the back of his mind that she wouldn't get married over this "minor" error.

She just gave a soft sigh and slid her slim hands into his. "Well, I guess I can still marry you despite not delivering your promise. You just have to make it up to me somehow." She gave him a coy smile. But her amber eyes held a mischievous glint.

"You know I will," he replied, knowing full well what she meant. He then interlock their fingers together and they both face the priest. Finally ready to get married.

"Let's began then." The smiling father said, opening his holy book.

"So, what do you want to do now that we are husband and wife?" Lelouch asked C.C. once they had arrived back home. He opened the door and entered but noticed that his new wife hadn't followed him in.

"C.C.?"

"Aren't you forgetting something my absent minded husband?" she asked, arms crossed over her breast.

"You want me to carry you over the threshold?"

"What do you think?"

"Tell me," he began as he came to his wife, "are you going to be bossier now that we are married?"

His arms wrapped under her knees and back, and he lifted her up off the ground, her arms snaking around his neck instinctively. Both took a moment to remember the first time he'd held her like this.

"It's not being bossy when it's your wife." Her head tucked itself under his chin, and her nose inhaled some of his musky scent. "Besides, most men need to be told what to do. And that includes you."

Lelouch only laughed at her comment. "Tell me again why I agreed to marry you?" he asked as they entered their house together, closing the door with his feet once they were in.

"Because I'm such a heavenly creature you just had to have me all to yourself. Not that I could blame you," she teased, her hot breath tickling his throat.

"That's strange. I thought it was more like you put a curse on me, and I had to follow your every order?" The feel of her breath sending slight shivers down his spine.

"Same thing." She shrugged.

The newlyweds came to face the foot of their shared bedroom. With her hands, C.C turned the knob and opened the door. Lelouch then continued to walk. When he got close to the bed, he gently settled his witch of a bride down on the soft mattress, compressing it as he climbed on top of her.

C.C. lifted the hand that held her ring – a symbol of their new contract – and cupped her warlock's cheek. "So, this is real, isn't it?" A soft smile breaking her face.

Lelouch placed his own ringed hand on top of hers. "It is most definitely real. You and I are husband and wife."

"In all my immortal life, I could never fathom such a possibility. A being such as myself doesn't even deserve such happiness."

"Even devils are due to some form of happiness in one way or another," he rejoined, thinking he was the one who shouldn't be this fortunate.

"So, now I'm a devil?" She smirked. "Shouldn't that be your profession?"

"Well, we can both be devils in love." That comment earned him a laughing C.C.

"Lelouch," she stopped herself long enough to talk to him. The occasional giggles escaping.

"If you ever say any more overly cheesy romantic lines like that again, I'm going to divorce you and take everything you have."

"I'll take that into consideration" were his final words before he melded his lip with hers. Filled with all the love, passion, and trust he had for her. She too gave every ounce of her love that was his and his only.. And so much more.

Neither one noticed the small tear that escaped from the closed eye of the immortal wife. Not from sorrow, but from pure happiness.

**Sorry if it was a little too fluffy. But it's a wedding.**

***: A inside joke of another anime series that Lelouch Japanese voice actor did. That also dealt with a century old supernatural female beauty.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are always appreciated. Have a nice day.**


End file.
